


Little Black Dress

by monikageller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara knows all the words to every one direction song Know this, lena Knows kara is supergirl it's not relevant to the plot but she Knows, lots of lucy cuz i miss her, no mon el cuz i hate him, no reading through for errors we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monikageller/pseuds/monikageller
Summary: i listen to a lot of one direction aka karaoke night at the alien bar and kara is slightly drunk and in love with lenasorry if there are any mistakes, as i said, i never read through anything





	

Kara loves karaoke night. It’s her favorite bar custom, watching people go up and drunkenly sing through whatever song speaks to them. She was beyond excited when M’gann had taken her suggestion of adding karaoke night at the alien bar and Kara has yet to miss a single one. They don’t necessarily have a real karaoke microphone or speaker yet, but she thinks that the set up they have for now is fine. There’s a small area towards the front of the bar that’s cleared of any tables and a cheap karaoke machine that she’d bought off of Amazon when M’gann told her that if she wanted to have karaoke nights, she’d have to provide the equipment. The other aliens in the bar seem to have taken to it, not minding the solo speaker and makeshift stage. As long as they bring their own music, any one is allowed to sing to their heart’s desire.  
Kara loves karaoke night, but tonight all she can think about is how nervous she is. This is the first time she’s invited Lena to join her and the superfriends at the alien bar and she can’t help but feel anxious about it. She doesn’t think anyone in the bar is going to give them trouble (she’s sure that everyone knows that she will use her heat ray if someone were to even suggest something negative toward Lena) and she knows that everyone loves Lena. She’s nervous because things have been… Weird between them recently. It’s not necessarily a bad kind of weird. It’s more confusing, than anything. There are stolen glances, prolonged staring, eyes occasionally falling to each other’s lips. It confuses her because she doesn’t know whether she’s making it up or not. She knows that she feels that way toward Lena, but she’s unsure if it’s reciprocated or if it’s just wishful thinking.  
It’s that uncertainty that’s slowly killing Kara. She’s had a crush on Lena nearly since the first moment she laid eyes on her and the more they have these little moments, the more difficult it is for her to keep her feelings to herself. She wants to be brave and just tell her, but there’s that voice in the back of her mind telling her that there’s no way that the feelings are reciprocated and those thoughts are what keep her silent. Well, silent to Lena. It seems just about every one of their friends have picked up on Kara’s feelings, but they’ve thankfully been silent. The only issues she’s had have been with Lucy, who seems dead-set on getting her and Lena together. She finally managed to swear her to secrecy, threatening to show everyone the video of her singing along to Hannah Montana drunkenly if she even thinks about outing her crush.   
“Oh damn, Kara, I guess I see why you’re crushing so hard,” Lucy says, pulling Kara out of her thoughts. She looks at her in confusion before turning around to follow where her friend is staring. Her jaw nearly drops when she sees Lena at the entrance to the bar. To say she looks fantastic would be an understatement. She’s wearing a short black dress that hugs her curves nicely, matching stilettos that add a few inches to her height, and a small amount of jewelry to accent her outfit. A little overdressed for a casual bar, but she’s not about to complain. “Kar, pick your jaw up and have a drink. You’re looking a little thirsty.”  
Her cheeks heat up and she turns back around, hiding her face from her friend’s torment as she takes a large gulp from her glass in front of her. It’s gross and it burns her throat, but at least if she’s drinking, she can blame the blush on that and not the fact that she’s already having impure thoughts about Lena in that black dress. She can’t help that it doesn’t leave much to the imagination. She places her cup down when it’s empty and glares at Lucy. “No more comments like that or else.”  
“No, Kara, y’know what? I’m tired of watching you sit back and silently swoon!”  
Her eyes widen at the sudden outburst, looking around them to make sure no one is listening in. Thankfully, Lena has stopped to talk with M’gann and isn’t coming over to their table yet.  
“It’s not that simple,” she says timidly, folding in on herself sheepishly.  
“It is! You both obviously like each other and neither of you seem to be making the first move, so this is me telling you to do something before you waste your whole lives waiting around!” Despite the slight slur to Lucy’s words, Kara has to admit she has a point. If she keeps waiting for something to happen, more time will pass and she may lose her chance to do anything. She doesn’t know what would be worse – to tell Lena and risk embarrassing herself or to lose her shot at a happy relationship because she’s too afraid to speak up.  
“I need to dive,” she mumbles to herself, remembering Cat’s advice to her before she left. Lucy gives her a strange look, but nods anyway. “But… How? What do I do?”  
“I don’t know. Do whatever will make it easier for you. Me and Alex will be right here, silently supporting you,” she says, making a show of wrapping her arm around her sister. Kara takes a deep breath and nods, getting up from the table and turning toward where Lena is now walking toward them.   
“You’re getting good at this advice stuff. I didn’t even have to give her my own talk. I knew having you around would pay off eventually,” Alex jokes behind her and she doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Lucy has rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t act like having me around doesn’t pay off every night,” she responds and Kara has to fight the gag reflex that elicits.  
“Don’t be gross, I’m gonna throw up and then I’ll never be able to talk to her,” she says to the two behind her, groaning at their laughter. As happy as she is for her sister and her friend, she’s sick of the innuendos. It’s not anything she ever wants to hear regarding Alex. She’d prefer to be happy not knowing what goes on between them in the bedroom. She’s saved from any further comments by Lena arriving at their table, drinks in both hands.  
“Kara, I am so sorry for how late I am,” Lena apologizes, looking around the table and lifting one glass in greeting to Alex and Lucy. “I had a late meeting with a business partner and he would not leave. I eventually had to pretend I had another meeting to get him to stop. I need to remember to give Jess a raise for always helping me escape.”  
“It’s no problem, really. James and Winn are running a little late too,” she says, waving her hand. They’d gotten held up on Guardian business and while she wishes she could’ve gone and helped them out, she knows that James doesn’t want her to feel like she has to help them. It’s the same as when she’d asked him to not call for Clark whenever she was having troubles as Supergirl. The least she can do is extend that to him when he’s out patrolling. She still worries for them, but she knows that if anyone is capable of protecting this city apart from her, it’s James and Winn. “I’m sorry you got held up. And I could’ve gotten you a drink, you didn’t have to get your own.”  
“Nonsense, I was already by the bar. I did see you empty your glass, though, so I got you another,” she says, handing the cup in her right hand to Kara. She leans in closer to Kara, saying, “I wasn’t really sure what to get, but M’gann just told me to bring this to you, I hope she’s not out to embarrass me in front of you.”  
Kara smiles, taking the glass from her. “I’m sure she’s not. Thank you.” She stands there for a second before moving to the side, gesturing toward the table. “Go ahead and sit. I can take the outside of the booth.”  
“Of course,” Lena says, placing her drink on the table before sliding into the booth. “How come no one’s on stage yet? Tonight’s Karaoke Night, correct? You said it was every other Friday.”  
“Yeah, they’re taking a small break right now. Brian got a little… Too into it, so we’re taking a little breather,” Kara says, side-eyeing him across the bar where someone seems to be holding him while he.. Cries? She shakes her head, putting her hands on her hips. “It’ll be back up soon, even sooner if I give her puppy eyes.”   
Alex purses her lips, glaring at Kara. “We never should’ve told you the effect you have on people. It’s gone to your head.”   
She sticks her tongue out at her sister before focusing on Lena again. “I could talk to her about getting it back up if you want?”  
“I’m in no rush. I do love karaoke, though. I can’t sing very well, but it’s still fun to watch others get up on the stage and sing,” she answers, taking a sip of what she assumes to be whiskey. “Have you ever gone up there and sung?”  
“Y’know… No, I haven’t, but…” She pauses and looks toward the stage. “Maybe I will tonight.” She’s sure that it’s the alcohol in her system that’s giving her any semblance of courage, but for a moment she entertains the idea that she should sing for Lena. She purses her lips and then nods to herself, her decision made. She ignores Alex and Lucy’s dropped jaws as she heads toward the bar, ready to sign herself up to sing before she can talk herself out of it.  
It doesn’t take much convincing before M’gann okays Kara starting up the karaoke again, giving her a thumbs up as a patron comes up to the bar to get her attention. She feels her nerves start to build more as she goes up to the stage, feeling uncomfortably warm. It doesn’t help that she’s really starting to feel that alcohol in her system now. She just hopes she can successfully pull this off without looking like a complete idiot. She grabs the mic when she reaches the stage and turns it on, facing everyone in the bar. She already feels like she’s going to faint and her nervousness grows when James and Winn come through the door, looks of shock on both of their faces as they head toward the booth. She wants to run, but there’s no backing out now. She has to go through with this. You’ve gotta dive, she reminds herself in her head.  
“Hey everybody,” she speaks into the microphone, cringing a little at how her voice sounds and how her words slur just the slightest. “I’m Kara, in case anybody didn’t know. But I’m sure you all knew, I come here a lot… Not that I drink a lot! I just, um...” She looks back at her friends and has to fight back a groan when she sees that Winn already has his phone out. Lucy and Alex give her identically thumbs up and James gives her a reassuring smile. Her eyes focus on Lena and she’s giving her that smile that makes her heart race and that pushes her a little more. She has to tell her how she feels somehow. She clears her throat a little, steeling herself. “Anyway, I’m gonna just… Get onto it.”  
She turns off the speaker for a moment so that she can search for the audio she needs on her phone before plugging it in with the aux cord attached to the karaoke system. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You can do it. You can do it. She turns the speaker back on and takes a second before pressing play on her phone. She hears the guitars start and lets the music take her over a little. Just pretend you’re home alone, it’ll be over before you know it, she thinks, prepping herself for the first verse.  
“Little black dress just walked into the room, makin’ heads turn, can’t stop lookin’ at you. It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright, you know,” she sings, looking everywhere in the bar to avoid making eye contact with the person she’s singing about. She’s not sure she can meet her eyes yet. She might lose her courage and stop mid-song. “Little black dress, did you come here alone? It’s too late, it’s too late, it’s too late to go home. It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright, you know. It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright, you know.”  
She finally looks at Lena and sees an unreadable expression that nearly makes her mess up the lyrics. It makes her stomach flip a little and even though she knows there are more people than usual in the bar tonight, she only focuses on the other girl.   
“I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me.” She starts to move along with the words, a small smirk on her lips as her confidence grows a little. Lena doesn’t look horrified and that’s all she really could’ve asked for. “Little black dress, who you doin’ it for? Little black dress, I can’t take anymore.” She emphasizes that by running her hand through her hair, closing her eyes in fake distress. “It’s not right, it’s not right, it’s not right you know. Little black dress, what’s your favorite song? Little black dress, I won’t do you no harm.” She wags her finger and Lena smiles at that. She notices that Lena’s starting to blush a little and that makes her confidence build even more. “It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright, you know. It’s alright, it’s alright, ‘cause I’ll take you home.” She winks at her when she sings that line and her blushes grows even more red.  
“I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me,” she sings, lowering the mic as the guitar solo starts. She giggles as she dances to it, pretending to play the guitar in the air. People are hollering and cheering her on as she goes. She doesn’t know why she’s never sung at Karaoke Night before. This is fun and it feels great to let loose, even if this is to impress someone. Near the end of the guitar solo, she looks back to Lena, biting her lower lip before starting the last part of the song. “I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me. I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me, baby. I wanna see the way you move for me,” she belts the last note, holding it for a little longer than necessary.   
She lowers her mic and lets the song finish up, bowing slightly as people applaud her. She turns off the speaker and grabs her phone, still on a high as she walks to the table. She’s proud of herself for making it through the whole performance and from the looks on her friends’ faces, she did pretty well.  
“Oh my God, Kara, that was amazing!” Winn exclaims, pumping a fist as he puts his phone on the table. “I’m so glad we got here when we did, I would’ve been so mad if I had missed that.”  
“That was awesome, Kara. You looked like you were having a lot of fun up there,” James says, giving her a hug in congratulations. She beams at him, squeezing him as tightly as she dares.   
When she releases him, she looks at Lena, who hasn’t said a word since she came back to the table. She’s giving her a look she doesn’t quite recognize and she stands up from the table, smoothing out her dress.  
“Hey, Kara, would you mind coming with me to the bathroom?” Lena’s tone is neutral, but Kara’s stomach still flips and she looks at Lucy with wide eyes. She mouths ‘go with her’ and slyly gestures for her to go. She nods her head and watches the other girl walk away, following behind. Her phone beeps and she sneaks a look down at it as she trails Lena.  
Lucy: make sure that no one’s in the bathroom when she jumps you LOL  
She turns around and glares back at the table, her friends erupting into laughter at her look. She faces forward again, holding the door as she follows her into the bathroom. Lena continues further inside, pushing stalls open to make sure that they’re completely alone before turning around and closing the distance between them. It takes her by surprise and somehow she’s pushed up against the door. Their lips connect and she forgets everything for a second, her hands moving to the brunette’s hips as she reciprocates. When they separate, she has a wide smile on her face that would hurt her cheeks if she weren’t Kryptonian.  
“So I take it you liked the song?” She asks, lifting one of her hands to run a finger along Lena’s jaw and lowering her eyes to watch it. It clenches under her touch and she takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking into her eyes again.  
“Understatement of the year,” the brunette sighs and connects their foreheads. They stay like that for a few moments, both of them taking it in.   
“So… Do you want to go out some time, then?” Kara asks cautiously, pulling away enough to look Lena in the eyes.  
“I cannot imagine anything that I would enjoy more.”  
Before they can kiss again, they’re interrupted by someone trying to open the door, Kara jumping away and letting the door swing open to reveal Lucy.   
“Hey, I was going to let you guys have your moment, but we’re hungry and you’ve got the biggest eater at the table in here, so if you could like… Hurry it up a little. Thank you. Glad you two finally realized your mutual pining, et cetera, et cetera.” With that, Lucy is gone as soon as she appeared.   
Lena bites her lip, crossing her arms and rubbing her upper arm. “I… guess we should go to the table now, then?”  
“We don’t have to go back yet,” she says, shrugging one shoulder and taking a step closer to her. “I say we take a couple more minutes, make them wait a little, then we’ll head back?” Kara suggests, leaning against one of the sinks in the bathroom with an eyebrow raised.  
“I like the way you think.”  
Kara never thought she would enjoy making out in a bathroom, but then again, a lot of things are more enjoyable with Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at karrlena.tumblr.com  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
